Holy
, sometimes dubbed as "Pearl" or "Faith", is a technique which appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. It usually consists of a pillar of white light bursting from the ground, causing damage to everything in range, or orbs of light that home in on the enemy. Mechanics In Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories, Holy is a Magic Sleight. It summons forth a pillar of light around Sora, then summons others beneath the enemies. The pillars have a wide radius, and can damage several enemies at once if they are close together. In Kingdom Hearts II, Faith is a Reaction Command usable when Sora is escorting Queen Minnie. It consists of Queen Minnie summoning large pillars of light to randomly rain down on the nearby Heartless, and drive them away. King Mickey also has a variation called Pearl that he uses during battles when Sora is defeated. He shoots balls of light at the opponent. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Holy is the King's Limit Break. It consists of him jumping a few feet off the ground, then summoning hovering orbs of light which orbit him and shield him from enemies, as well as a pillar of light to rain down on the enemies. The Final Limit creates a storm of light around the pillar, with greater range but less accuracy. By holding down the button, the pillars can be "charged", becoming one huge pillar surrounded by three thinner ones, and the orbs will be fired off in every direction as a projectile attack. In Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Faith is an Ultimate Magic Command that takes up two slots, has a maximum level of 6, has a normal reload time of 25 seconds, and fills the Command Gauge by 20%. It summons pillars of light in a circle around the user, then expels them outwards to damage enemies and restore the user's health. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Faith is a Finish command used by Data-Sora. It consists of him summoning pillars of light that repeatedly hit a single enemy by pressing the A'' button. Learning Holy ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Sora can learn Holy when he reaches level 42. **The card combination is: ''Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories'' *Sora can learn Holy when he reaches level 47. **The card combination is: ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *Mickey Mouse uses Pearl as an Action Ability. *Minnie Mouse uses Faith as a Reaction Command. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *Mickey Mouse uses Holy as his Limit Break. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' *Ventus can create Faith through Command Melding. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Faith is a Finish Command obtained by exchanging SP in one of Agrabah's Sector Areas. Recipes ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Faith is a Ultimate-class Magic Command that can be melded through one recipe, listed in the Giga Magic Recipe. *The recipe can only be melded by Ventus, and is a recipe. **Wind Raid (LV5) + Break Time (LV4) ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Faith is an finish command that blasts 5 pillars of light one at a time to enemies near you. Origin Holy is a recurring spell in the Final Fantasy series. In most games, Holy has the distinction of being the only White Magic spell to be used offensively. Its divine power is most effective against both dark-aligned and undead creatures. fr:Sidéral Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories magic Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II reaction commands Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep magic Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded abilities